Silas Karlisle
Silas Karlisle, known as in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is a member of BC Sol and was briefly a member of Sunbat United. His Beyblade is Satomb S3 2Glaive Loop. Appearance Silas wears a sleeveless black fur-trimmed green jacket over a black shirt. His shirt has a rip that goes across the bottom of it which makes it shorter above his belly button. He also wears a brown belt with a purple 'S' design in the center, black gloves, brown boots, and dark brown pants. He also has a purple circular mark with a beyblade symbol on his left shoulder. Silas has messy green hair with a yellow lightning-shaped streak hanging over his eyes. He wears purple tinted triangular glasses as a facial accessory. He also has sharp teeth, like Xander and Lui. Personality Silas is very rude and arrogant. He is a confident blader and doesn't care about other's beys as seen when his bey, Kinetic Satomb flings Valtryek into a pillar and cracking its face bolt. Silas only truly tries his hardest against opponents that he believes are strong, as he is normally left-handed, but sacrifices power and launches with his right hand when he faces Valt Aoi and other bladers to show how he disrespects their abilities. He also has a habit of getting the cricks out of his neck when he is trying to intimidate the bladers that he is facing, or when he is sure that he will triumph over them. When he is bothered, Silas becomes much more rude and snappish, and doesn't answer any questions. Silas also is known across the world as a powerful blader, as before he joined BC Sol he went to many dojos and battled to improve his skills. There, he met and defeated scores of bladers, not caring about how they were hurt or if he burst their beys. However, over the course of the series, Silas eventually mellows out and becomes nicer towards his peers, though he still retains some of his original personality. Biography Beyblade(s) * Satomb S3 2Glaive Loop: Silas' primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst Evolution anime. * Satomb S3 2Vortex Loop: Silas uses this Beyblade after Valt lends him the Vortex frame. Special Moves * Roller Drift: Satomb uses its tip's rollers to boost back into the center of the stadium. * Roller Defense: Satomb uses its rollers to repel the opponent. * Cyclone Loop: Satomb uses the loops on its tip to speed up and hit the opponent hard. Beybattles Relationships Valt Aoi Free de la Hoya Silas has respect for Free de la Hoya's skills, being the best blader in the World, and fights hard to beat him, thinking of him as one of the only worthy opponents. But, he hates how Valt Aoi, Rantaro Kiyama, and BC Sol as a whole depend on him for his skills so often, and after Free's transfer to the Raging Bulls, Silas takes leadership of the team and works to make it better. Ghasem Madal Silas does not think much Ghasem at first. During his first encounter Ghasem was desperate to defeat Silas for humiliating his friends in a beybattle, despite not knowing much about beyblade himself. After Silas burst and destroyed his bey, Ghasem became bent on revenge. During their first battle in the European League, Silas launched with his right hand because of his lack of respect for Ghasem. After he lost, he gained some respect for Ghasem and decided to go all out and battle against him with a left-handed launch. Silas eventually won in the battle got BC Sol into the World League. Wakiya Murasaki Silas and Wakiya were both briefly teammates for Sunbat United. However, Silas was shown to disapprove of Wakiya's bossiness, calling him a 'spoiled brat'. Despite there being friction between the two, Wakiya at one point helped convince Silas to return to BC Sol after the latter couldn't find any opponents who could challenge him. Quotes * "Kid, you're getting on my nerves!" * "I'll finish him off before you can even bat an eye." * "What is what? Some kind of ancient relic?" * "Will you two stop?! You take annoying to a whole new level!" Gallery C8NeRg0UMAAgsBJ.jpg bburstg_ep01pic09.jpg|Silas with Kinetic Satomb C-7jtQ8W0AQ4mKT.jpg|Silas launches C-7kSy5XgAAi46_.jpg|Silas holding his launcher C-2q0wVXUAAwz-b.jpg C-7iQgdXYAEU40U.jpg C-7iSlXXoAAiTVZ.jpg C-7qiR6XoAAERHQ.jpg DAOFCphVYAEpbU0.jpg 20170529215605dc3.jpg DA-8djwUAAALJlV.jpg DBGyON9UIAEkXBI.jpg C-PSin2VYAAqRy-.jpg Sisco peaking.jpg DBrXUbXUwAAK_k4.jpg Sisco's eyes.jpg Sisco's fist bump.jpg DCZRnQ8VoAELT1R.jpg DCyxrg0VoAE2BYe.jpg Sisco ready to lauch.jpg Xander vs. Sisco.jpg 20171104 162330.jpg 20171104_162259.jpg Valt and Friends.jpg Sisco laughing.jpg Synchronized Auras.jpg Silas Attacked by Teammates.PNG Silas smizing.jpg Valt's beyblading buddies.jpg Silas' glassess.png Silas' slasher smile.png Silas' sassy smiles.jpg Silas indifferent.jpg Silas' victorious grin.jpg Silas' victory smile.jpg Silas' victory.jpg silas and rantaro.gif|Rantaro Kiyama offers a lollipop to Silas Trivia * Silas is the only Group B Blader of the God Blader's Cup who isn't a member of the Big 5. * He can be considered to be Burst counterpart of Kyoya Tategami: ** Both have green hair. ** Both wear similar clothes. ** Both start out as rude and arrogant, but eventually mellow out and become nicer over time. ** Both use Defensive type beys. ** Silas could also be considered Kite Unabara's Burst counterpart due to his striking resemblance to the latter both in appearance and personality. Also, both characters are voiced by Takuma Terashima in the Japanese version. *** And again, they also both use defense-types. *** He is also similar to Lui in that they are both rude and arrogant, left-handed, and have all sharp teeth. Category:Protagonists Category:Sunbat United Category:Real Sun Bat Category:BC Sol Category:Beyblade Burst characters Category:Main Characters